Determine the role of insulin on FSH-induced ovarian responses in polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) and in normal women. The hypothesis is that in normal women early ovarian responsiveness to FSH is enhanced by insulin whereas in PCOS ovarian responses are resistant to this synergistic action of insulin.